1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to be held between the handlebars and windshield of a motorcycle for holding objects therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorcycle enthusiasts have long sought ways of storing objects on their motorcycles while they ride. Many means which have been employed, such as saddlebags, have required that the rider dismount the motorcycle to gain access to the items stored therein. There are, however, many objects such maps and touring booklets, that a rider would want to have convenient access to while riding. In addition, many motorcycles are now equipped with stereos making convenient and accessible storage of compact disks desirable. Similarly, it would be desirable during a long ride in hot weather, to have convenient access to a beverage container.
One type of device which has been developed to provide such storage capability consists of a holder which is mounted to the handlebars of a motorcycle. Examples of such a device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,102,021, 5,005,661, 5,114,060 and 4,436,350. These devices provide solid and secure mounting for specific items such as a radar used by a police officer. However, because these devices fasten to handlebars using clamps, installation and removal can be difficult and is time consuming requiring the use of extraneous tools, making such devices unsuitable for temporary, intermittent use. In addition, the use of clamps can result in scratching the motorcycle or handle bars.
Similar devices have been used to provide a pad for holding maps, booklets or other such items. Devices of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,321,192, and 4,800,664. Such devices provide a holder in the form of a clipboard and are effective for holding maps or booklets to be read while riding. However, these device are specifically designed for holding particular objects and are not adaptable for use in holding other objects such as water bottles and compact disks. In addition these devices suffer the aforementioned shortcomings that they are difficult to install and remove and pose a risk of scratching the motorcycle.
Yet other devices have been employed to provide accessible water or other beverages. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,770 and provides a canteen configured with a groove to fit over a cross bar of the handlebars of a motorcycle. This device is provided with a strap for attaching to the cross bar. While this device provides somewhat easy access to the beverage, it does not provide for storage of other items and can only be used on a motorcycle having a cross bar.
Other drink holders have been developed which consist of cylindrical holders which can be mounted to the structure of a motorcycle by either a clamp, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,465, or by bolt or other similar fastener as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,718. Such devices are effective for holding beverages, however they are not capable of holding other items and suffer the previously mention drawback that they require clamps or other hardware making installation and removal difficult.
Still another device, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,228, has been employed to provide a holder for a stereo system. This device supports the stereo from mirror mounting brackets attached to the handlebars of the motorcycle. While this device provides secure installation of a stereo, it too is not easily installed or removed and does not provide storage for various other articles.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,328 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 242,997 disclose consoles for housing a radio or gauges on a motorcycle. These consoles have rearward facing openings for receiving a permanently mounted radio or instruments. The consoles themselves are likewise designed to be permanently attached the motorcycle. The devices disclosed in these patents are not easy to install and remove and are not designed to hold a variety of objects to be easily accessed during motorcycle use.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,417 discloses a device which is intended to hold a cigar lighter. As with the previously mentioned devices this device is intended to be attached to the handlebars of a motorcycle by means of a clamp, making installation and removal difficult and posing a risk of damaging the motorcycle.
Therefore, there remains a need for a device for storing items on a motorcycle, which can be easily and quickly installed and removed, which provides easy access to the objects held therein, and which can be adapted to hold a wide variety of small objects. There also remains a need for a device that will not risk damaging the motorcycle to which it is attached and which is inexpensive to manufacture.